


Hollywood Hills Pool Party

by Theryyx



Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "waves" comic timeline, "waves" timeline, Adorable, Canon Gay Relationship, Comic AU, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, L.A, LGBT, Lesbians, Married Life, Party, Sexy, Smut, Smuty, Sunny - Freeform, Sweet, They love each other really, comic timeline, cuddeling, lovley, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe get invited by Rachels influencer Friend Callie to a very rich,sparkle and just amazing Pool party in the hollywood hills.(both are 22, married, no lis or bts events)-no spoilers for the comic
Relationships: Chloe Price/Rachel Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Official - Comic "Waves" timeline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hollywood Hills Pool Party

Chloe lying on the couch from her and Rachels Apartment in L.A., the blue haird watching some tv as the door open and Rachel came back from her half time Job. "Hello Babe" the blonde say lovley and walking over to the couch give her wife a kiss and a hug "Hey to you self, how was work?" Chloe ask and Rachel answer "as always but you wont belive who visit me" Rachel say full of excitement "Who?!" Chloe ask also excitet and her blonde haird angel answer "Callie, you know she invidet us two to a pool party in the hollywood hills this weekend. All is free, the food and drinks and the best part we got a room there for the full weekend and all is free, isnt that amazing babe" Chloe see the sparkle in her wifes eyes and say funny back "then i have to shave my legs and other stuff real quick" and Chloe walking fast in there bathroom.

"Here it is?" Chloe ask Rachel with big eyes and an open mouth "Here it is!" Rachel say also very impressed, the girls get out of there truck and Chloe grap a backpag and Rachel a bag, hand in hand the girls walking to the big and heavy fence, they spot a camera and a security men "arent you sure we are at a hollywood movie actress party? I mean look at all this" Chloe ask Rachel as they getting closer "No just us youtube stars" Rachel say back and they arrived at the big men, all dressed in black and he wear black sunglasses. "Hello Im Rachel Price this is my wife, we are guests for this Party" Rachel say nice, the men look over Chloe and Rachel back to his note and make a move with his pen then he say something in his phone and the big heave fence open, Chloe and Rachel walk in and caint belive wehre there wehre, a House so big, over 5 floors, a big pool outside area where you have the best look at full l.a. The house look very modern from the outside "Omg, look at that Rach" Chloe say excited and point with her finger to a big statue what stand in the middle of the big entrance area "Isnt that the coolest thing?" Rachel say as she look arround.

The pair walk the stairs up and get greet by some other guests, as they arrived at the indoor area from the 1th floor there wehre already Callie, she spotet the two girls and walk quick over to them "Hey, glad you two made it, welcome here" Callie say nicley "Thanks for heaving us" Chloe say nice and Rachel also say somehing nice "Okay like we talked Rachel all is free for this weekend and here is youre room number, have a good time and we talk later bye" Callie say give Rachel a card key and is gone. "So wehre we found our room, this is like a giant luxus hotel" Chloe say looking at Rachel "yeah but we will find it, dont worrie" Rachel say as she stroke over Chloes back and they start searching for there room.

After they had a elvator ride to the 3th floor and some searching later they found there room number 08, all looks so modern and just like a hollywood rich giant party area, everywhere they hear the newset music "Okay you ready to see it?" Rachel ask her wife "Hella ready" Chloe say back and they enter they room for the weekend, both of them just look arround and are impressed, a big round bed with blue and purple neon light walls, a mini fridge and a big welcome food table, some flowers in a corner and a big glass wall with a nice few to the garden, the bathroom is on the left side from the walking in door "okay better we get dressed right for this party" Chloe say and walking to the bathroom "so you say you dont already wear the chlotes?" Rachel ask her wife "Nope" Chloe answer quick back and see Rachel dress out, Rachel wear a dark blue panty with cords who held it all together and a dark blue swim bra "okay, what the fu... how.." Chloe mumble to herself "whats wrong babe?" Rachel ask Chloe and see she trys to close the bathroom door "you will really close the beathroom door?" Rachel say disapoinet and countine "because in these six years we never saw us naked?!" "No, I mean, yaas" Chloe say a little out of breath and finally menaged to close the door "OH MY GOD!" Rachel say funny and start laughing, the real thing there is a door but its made from glass, Rachel watch how Chloe change and say things like "I like waht I see, youre body is hot". After Chloe is done wearing a black bikini with a pirate map pattern she was ready to go outside as Rachel grap her hand and pull her close to her and they share a kiss "Thank you" Rachel say lovley "no problem" Chloe say with a smirk and they heading outside from there room.

Chloe and Rachel walking to the elvator, thankfully right now its just them on the floor as Rachel bump Chloes ass "hey, stop that we are not alone here" Chloe say louder, Rachel smiles and they walking to the elvator, arrived at the party there more as 200 people boys and girls. After Chloe and Rachel talked with a few they are going over to the big buffet and eating something "ewww I hate people" Chloe say and Rachel grap her hand and say "I know but im here at your side, youre doing a great job by the way. Im proud of my Chlochlo" Chloe smiles and they share a soft kiss, after they talked with a few people more about Chloes art or Rachels videos, Rachel go over to the cocktail bar and ordert two drinks, she grap them and caint found Chloe anymore. She searching at the pool area and inside but diddnt found her, she go the big map wehre there also found there room and searching for spots Chloe could be.

The blonde with the feather erring walking some stairs down and found Chloe lying on a deck chair, this area was down from the party a small area filled with sand and some deck chairs, you have a beautiful look at the city and the spot was a little hiding one. "here you are, why you didnt sayd anything?" Rachel say a little sad and put down the drinks and sit beside Chloe "sorry but I knew you will find me" Chloe apologize and Rachel get Closer to her wife look in her eyes and say "we will always find each other, no matter what!", both smile at each other and they kiss, Chloe look to her right and spot the drinks "what do you have for us?" she asking "I tought the drinks matches with your hair babe" Rachel say funny and both start laughing, the drinks are electric blue with a purple cocktail umbrella inside. After they both drink a bit of there drinks and talked about the party Rachel say "come on make some space for me" "Nope" Chloe say with a smirk "so thats waht you want price, you get it" Rachel say and climb on top of Chloe, there legs are on top of each other, Chloes hand on Rachels ass and the other arround her back, Rachel hands both over Chloes neck, for a time they just lying like this and listening to the music. "I can get used to this, good plan mrs. price" Rachel say as they cuddeling on that deck chair "It was also your plan mrs. Price" Chloe say sassy and Rachel smiles and kiss Chloe on the cheek, Chloe holds Rachel close to her and Rachel burrie her face in Chloes neck, Chloe kiss Rachel hair and both stay like this a little longer. 

"I think its time we get back to the party" Chloe say and Rachel adds "No, I like it here with you and we talked with all important people" Chloe looks suprised at her wife and stroke over her head "if thats waht you want" Chloe wisper and Rachel smiles look over Chloe and kiss her, and kiss her more "I think I want something else right now" Rachel say flirty, stand up and Chloe grap her hand and they walk real quick in there room.

The water is hot and both of them kissing each other with lust and passion, Rachel feels how Chloe open the cords from her bikini, Rachel grap with her hand to Chloes ass and pull down her panty "I love you" Chloe say horny to Rachel "I love you more" Rachel say horney back and they kiss.

Some time later Chloe and Rachel cuddeling close in the round bed, the cozy bed sheet over there naked bodys and Rachel kiss her way up to Chloes boobs to her mouth, both smile at each other and Chloe steal another kiss from her wife "having sex in a multidolllar house have something" Chloe say as she stroke a hair streak out from Rachels face "only can agree" Rachel say and kiss Chloe "oh look its already dark outside" Rachel say and Chloe stroke over her wifes arm "you know what im hella hungry" Rachel say and Chloe noods, Rachel get out of her wifes grip and hop out from the bed and walking naked over the food table, Chloe enjoying her view. The blonde spot a catering oven and open it "OMG BABE, you will love it!!" Rachel screams and grap a plate, she walks back and sitting crossed legs in the bed next to Chloe, she put down the plate and Chloe already smells the good pizza smell "Pizza after sex with my beautiful wife, wahts better" Chloe say happy and Rachel smiles and adds "yeah right" grap a pice and Chloe does the same, they break sometimes there food mission with kisses and cuddeling, whats better then this?!


End file.
